Extended Family
by KittyKittyKittyKittyKitty
Summary: America realizes he has more siblings than he thought. A cute and fluffy one shot. No OCs. No romance.


_Thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud._

Canada sighed as he heard America's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He had come to visit his brother in his house in Maine today, but when he arrived America's car had not been there. Used to his brother's absences, Canada had let himself in and settled in his room, waiting for America to inevitably finish whatever had distracted him and arrive. His timing was expected, but the enthusiasm in his footsteps made Canada wary. It meant only one thing, and Canada braced himself for whatever hare-brained scheme had taken his brother.

America burst into his bedroom, glowing like a humanoid sun. "Mattie! I have an idea."

"I'm in danger. Someone save me. Help. Police." Canada quipped.

America pouted and nudged his brother's arm. "Don't be like that, bro. When have my ideas ever been dangerous?"

Canada rubbed his aching arm and stared at him blandly. "Grappling off Mount Rushmore."

"That was fun."

"Bungee jumping in the Grand Canyon."

America grinned nostalgically. "What a rush!"

"Riding in a barrel down Niagara Falls."

America gave him a deadpan stare that would make England explode with pride. "That was _you_ , bro. _I_ was the one facepalming in the background that time."

Canada flushed. "You must be remembering wrong. Anyway, the answer is "No"."

"I haven't even said anything."

" _No_."

America's pout grew more pronounced. "Rude. I'll let you known, Mr. Barrel, that my idea has nothing to do with awesome stunt work."

"Uh huh." Canada said skeptically.

"It doesn't." America huffed. "I just thought..."

Canada braced himself.

"That we should hang out with Australia and New Zealand!"

Canada paled. "I am _not_ going to Australia!"

"Scared of the wildlife, bro?" America teased.

"No." Canada squeaked.

America rolled his eyes. "Relax. We're not going to Australia. I wanted to invite them to my place."

Canada's heart stopped trying to beat out of his chest. "Good. That's wonderful." He paused. "Why them?"

"Because..." America leaned in close, eyes shining like he had the greatest news to share. "They're our _brothers_ , bro."

Canada blinked. "Eh?"

America rolled his eyes, exasperated with Canada's inability to keep up. "They were England's colonies too. So that totally makes us siblings."

Canada frowned. "That's not how it..."

"I can't believe I never realized it." America continued happily. Apparently he had not heard Canada's protest. He bounced up and down on the soles of his feet. "I'm so excited, bro! Our family is even _bigger_ than we thought. Isn't that _amazing_?"

Canada's denials died in his throat. Families were a sore subject for America. It was something he both feared and yearned for. It was not that Canada was not enough, but... America had been alone during his childhood a _lot_ longer than he should have been. England did his best to raise him, but he had duties and responsibilities literally across the ocean and could not spend that much time with even his favorite colonies. That left America alone often during his childhood. A lot. Sometimes for decades. Enough times, for such _extended_ periods of time, that he used to have panic attacks when England left him. His brother liked to pretend it did not bother (or scare) him but...

Well, if America got to choose between having an infinite supply of hamburgers and a bigger family, he would choose the latter.

Canada sighed. "I suppose."

America frowned briefly and slung his arm across his brother's shoulders, giving him a one-armed hug. "Hey, don't worry. You're absolutely my favorite brother now and forever."

Canada snorted but relaxed. "Don't tell our new brothers that."

"It'll be our secret." America teased. He clapped his hands together. "I'm going to invite them here this weekend. Is that okay?"

Canada opened his mouth to ask why America was asking him if he wanted guests at his own house, but realized his brother was asking if he was alright with two more people during their (as America put it) "super-amazing-brother-hang-out-time". America may be oblivious at times, but he could be thoughtful when he wanted to be. Or when he had nothing to prove. As a superpower, he always had to prove something to everyone or risk being seen as weak. But with Canada, he was simply America. And maybe if he believed Australia and New Zealand were brothers (were _safe_ ) as well...

"Sure. Sounds great."

He was rewarded with his brother's beaming grin.

* * *

Though they were surprised by the offer, both Australia and New Zealand accepted America's invitation. They arrived in his house in Maine late in the day and America eagerly retrieved their bags.

"Let me get that."

New Zealand smiled politely. Thank you, but they're heavy. You don't have to..." His eyes bugged out when America easily lifted the bags and balanced them on one hand, shutting the trunk with the other.

"I'll show you to the room."

New Zealand followed him wordlessly into the house. Canada noticed Australia had yet to get out of the car. He opened the door and Australia flinched, huddling in his seat.

"Cold!" he yelped.

Canada could see how he and America might be related now. Australia dove past him and made a mad dash for the house, muttering madly under his breath. Canada rolled his eyes and shut the car door. Really, so what if it was winter in Maine? Snow was not _that_ bad.

America was in the living room, chatting with New Zealand. "I was going to give you guest bedrooms but I thought it would be more fun to have a sleepover setup the first night. If that's okay with you."

"I haven't had a sleepover in a long time." New Zealand mused. "It sounds fun."

America grinned. "Great." He glanced at Australia and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, dude? Last I heard you aren't fireproof?"

"I can do w-what I want." Australia muttered, sitting as close to the fireplace as he could. Any closer and his coat would catch on fire. He glowered out the window at the snow outside. "I won't let the evil white gunk touch me."

"Doesn't it snow in your country?" America sighed.

"Doesn't it snow in yours?" Australia challenged.

America tipped his head thoughtfully. "Touch **é**." He glanced at the clock. "It's pretty late. Did you guys have dinner?"

"Yes. We ate. I hope you weren't waiting for us." New Zealand said.

America chuckled and waved his worry away. "No biggie. We'll just have snacks. Maybe watch a movie." He paused, glancing at Australia. "Seriously, fire hurts, dude."

"But fire is _warm_." Australia muttered, shivering. "Why are we up here when it's nice and sunny in Florida?"

* * *

"Guys. _Guys_ , get up."

Canada cracked his eyes open to see the room was dark. He groaned and put his pillow over his head, only for it to be torn away. He glowered balefully at America but his brother tossed the pillow aside and nudged Australia with his foot. Australia grumbled and swiped at him but America danced out of range.

"Guys, come on. I need to show you something." America whispered.

He pestered them until they got up and ushered them into coats and to the balcony. He seemed ignorant to their yawns and groans as he set them in chairs facing the ocean. Canada grumbled and rubbed at his gloved hands, watching his breath fog the air in front of him. The cold air nipped at his exposed flesh and he frowned in distaste, wondering why they were out here. He turned to his brother but did not ask the question on his mind when he saw America's expression. His cheeks were rosy, his eyes were bright, and a small grin curved his lips. His brother was excited for something but trying to hold it in as he nearly quivered with repressed joy. Australia and New Zealand must have noticed as well, for they also kept quiet, watching the darkness.

Slowly, the area began to lighten. The sun peeked tentatively over the horizon, almost shy as it prepared to bring the dawn, but it gathered its courage and rose, lightening the sky. Canada's breath caught in his throat.

"It's beautiful." New Zealand murmured.

"Isn't it?" America put his gloved hands in his pockets. "I always come here in the off-season. It's cold, but without the crowds and tourists it's so peaceful, ya know?"

Canada could see it. In the cold, clear air, the sun turned the sky into a painting, filled with pinks, purples, blues, and golds. The sunlight reflected off the water, transforming it into a mirror of flickering reflections. The light danced through the water like lightning, batting at its kin playfully as the waves caused the surface to ripple. There were no honking horns, annoyed shouts, or bustling crowds here. Instead the only sound was the calls of a few seagulls, and the quiet murmur of the ocean.

Peaceful indeed.

Together, the four watched the sunrise turn the ocean and sky pink and gold, then blue. Once it had fully risen, America leaned back.

"I know you'd probably think of going to Disneyland when coming here, but I thought a smaller place would be nice. Less overwhelming that way."

" _I_ wouldn't be overwhelmed." Australia boasted, but New Zealand was quiet.

His solemn eyes studied America, and Canada wondered what he saw. Did he realize America brought them here and not Disney to encourage them to see and learn about each other rather than the tourist sites?

"I like it here." New Zealand murmured.

Australia glanced at him before nodding. "You know what? I do too. Even if it's cold."

America's smile could light up the solar system. He rose from his chair. "Let's go in before we freeze our butts off. We have big plans for today."

They hurried inside, rubbing their cold hands and attempting to breathe warmth back into their fingers.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" America asked.

"Something warm." Australia stammered, pulling his coat around him and shivering.

America coughed suspiciously and dodged the kick aimed at his shin. "Hot cocoa sound good for a starter?"

"Yes, please." New Zealand said.

"Get me one too." Australia agreed.

Canada merely nodded.

"I'll go get some!" America offered.

He hurried out the door to retrieve the refreshments. As soon as he left, New Zealand and Australia both looked at Canada. He froze in place.

"Uh."

Australia leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Well, this has been interesting." he said blandly. "I never expected America to ask us to hang out. Usually he asks Japan, Lithuania, or you."

"Um."

"I'm surprised as well." New Zealand admitted. "I know we're acquaintances, but I've never been invited to his home outside of a party or meeting." There was a question in his eyes and Canada could not refrain from answering it.

"America realized we were all England's colonies for a time. He thinks that makes you our siblings. He wants to get to know you better."

Australia's eyebrows crept upward.

New Zealand's expression softened. "Oh. That's... adorable." He smiled. "I don't mind."

Australia considered it and shrugged. "Our definition of brothers is pretty loose anyway, so why not?"

The tension in Canada's chest faded. He had not realized it was there.

 _Thud thud thud thud._

Canada's brothers exchanged a glance and Australia frowned. "Is he skipping?"

"Probably. Or he's dancing."

The Australian tapped his chin. "He's a weird one, isn't he?"

Canada stared at the decidedly weird nation standing in front of him. "Hm."

Australia continued to tap his chin, brow furrowed. "So he thinks we're siblings because of England, yeah?"

Canada nodded in confirmation.

 _Thud thud thud thud._

"Well, by that logic wouldn't that make Seychelles our sister?"

 _Thud._

 _ **Thudthudthudthudthud**._

America burst through the door with a beaming grin. "We have a _sister?!_ "

* * *

 _A/N: And so America went and adopted Seychelles as his sister. And then he realized India used to be an English colony as well. And Hong Kong. And- Well, you get the point. Like, half the world became his family lmao._

 _I hope the characters weren't too OOC. I simply wanted to write something cute and fluffy._

 _This is probably going to remain a one shot unless I decide to write more cute and fluffiness._

 _Feedback would be awesome. First published fanfic, so be nice please? ^-^'_


End file.
